Siete pecados en la Wammy's House
by xxhainekoxx
Summary: ¡Lujuria!Near-. Quizás un tema muy trillado, pero desde luego entretenido. Todos los chicos que han tenido el gran honor de pasar por la Wammy's House protagonizaran un capitulo inspirado en uno de los siete pecados capitales. One-shots independientes.
1. Sloth

**Ante todo, Mmm. Lo siento, soy ambigua en cuanto la pareja que más le encaje a Mello. Soy una fanática del MelloNear, sin dudas. ¿Pero Matt? Matt es totalmente moldeable "Plastina" como contaba Near en un fic que leí hace tiempo por aquí y de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme~**

**Por eso, Mello, mientras no sea con ningún shinigami, ni con Halle, ni con cualquier otra tía, tendrá la pareja que desee.**

**Ah, Mikami tampoco. **

**Pero este fic, será un conjunto de one-shot independientes. Creo que hay una tabla de esto en Livejournal, pero hace tiempo que paso del mismo. (Que rebelde yo 8D) Y al igual que este son Matt y Mello, habrá donde Near esté metido en un trío. (No como spoiler, sino como posibilidad) Incluso podría meter algo de B y L. Hay taaaaaaantos pecados. **

**Disclaimer: No me pertenecen, ni lo harán por el momento. **

**¿Qué otra persona sería sino Matt, la adecuada para este pecado?

* * *

**

"**Siete Pecados Capitales en la Wammy's House."**

**Pereza**

_Matt._

Porque, que demonios, Matt era perezoso, y un tanto negligente. ¿Pero que se le iba a hacer?

¿Qué si era activo? Dependía de con quien fuera comparado. Si le comparaban con Near, _la seta_, se podría decir que era inquieto. En cambio, si era con el tornado en continuo movimiento que era Mello… Pues cualquiera.

¿Ser el sucesor de L? Tentador, muy mucho, pero si como Mello tuviera que estudiar dos meses antes de cada examen, moriría. No, enserio, _moriría. _

Porque de hecho, la competencia de ese par de genios ya de por sí, era mortal.

Aún así, el mundo de los crímenes y acertijos le llamaba muchísimo la atención… mientras fuera dentro del perímetro de la pantalla de su PSP, claro.

Pero no todo era tan simple. No se tumbaba en el césped, ni en su cama, ni en el sofá todo lo que quería. Pues, su "_mejor amigo_" no le daba ni un descanso en cuanto al tema de los estudios. Todo broncas y maltratos para el desdichado Matt. Que si "Estudia, ¡Maldito vago!" por aquí, que si "¿Y tu vas tras mí en la línea de sucesores de L?" por allá. Y mira que hacía lo posible por evitarle. Pero incluso haber estado rascándose la barriga en la parte superior de la litera que compartía con el rubio –Exactamente en la cama que le pertenecía a este.- era una ofensa para él.

Por eso Matt era un negligente. Un bendito vago. Un santo perezoso. Y todo lo demás.

Eso aparentaba.

Pero no del todo. No, no, no. De hecho... lo era para lo que quería. Porque a Matt le daban igual los deportes en los que no se movía usando cuadrado más equis más triangulo, le daban igual sus notas, –Dentro de lo que cabía, tampoco es que le entusiasmara suspender, era más bien ambiguo.- y el resto de compañeros de la Wammy's.

Ya, pero ¿Y en lo referente a Mello?

¿Activo? Si. Claro.

¿Quién si no iba a ser el que hiciera que Mello a primera hora no pudiera sentarse bien?

Por dios, que Mel se recuperara con un tanto de chocolate, y un sueño profundo no significaba que él no necesitara descanso y tranquilidad todas las mañanas para que aquel círculo vicioso continuara innegable, haciendo que su fama como vago aumentara en proporción directa.

Ah, delicioso pecado, aquel que llamaban "pereza"

* * *

**Mm… ¿Quién protagonizará la Lujuria? **

**Haineko.**


	2. Gluttony

**Este me quedó cortito pero guay. ^^**

**Hubiese utilizado a Mello o a L… ¡¿Pero a que nadie se esperaba que utilizara a Beyond?! Ò__Ó **

**Disclaimer: Algún día, será mío. Sooolo míiiioooo. **

**Uh, me ha quedado extraño.

* * *

**

"**Siete Pecados Capitales en la Wammy's House.**

**Gula**

_Beyond Birthday._

A B le gustan casi todos los tipos de dulce, si no todos. Suspira por las esponjitas, reclama por chocolate y no puede moverse sin su dulce, dulcísima mermelada de fresa.

¿Y con que adjetivos describir lo que él siente en todo su cuerpo cuando una galleta con pizcas de chocolate cruje en su boca, deshaciéndose?

Ah, pero eso sí.

A B no le gusta la bollería industrial, que se sobreesfuerza por darse publicidad en televisión. Porque la mayoría de sus compuestos son químicos, y a B no le gustan los químicos, ¿verdad?

A él le gusta lo _dulce_.

Él necesita lo _dulce_.

El comería lo _dulce_ hasta reventar.

Y aún después de haber reventado, seguro que seguiría comiendo _dulce._

Que buenísima que estaba el azúcar; gominotas, cachos de pastel, chocolatinas, galletas, azucarillos –Máxima representación del azúcar-, cremas, postres, mermelada, fresas…

Todos muy dulces, sin duda.

¡Ah! Pero Beyond Birthday tiene preferencia en cuanto a _un dulce en especial. _

Porque por mucho que ha buscado un sustituto que sea más "_sano"_, no lo ha encontrado.

Porque por mucho que ha tratado de olvidar su sabor, solo ha logrado obsesionarse más y más.

Porque puede pasarse horas, noches y días degustándolo, _consumiéndolo. _Pero no se sacia. Nunca.

Es L.

L, L, L.

L, la fresa del pastel, el chocolate de la galleta, su mermelada particular…

_Su dulce L. _

Su pecado; la gula.

Un pecado que nunca queda saciado.

Oh, ¿Pero que más da? _Es tan condenadamente dulce_…

* * *

**Repetiré el "Uh, me ha quedado extraño." En fin. BB es un amor. Y L también.**

**Ah, como pequeño spoiler diré: El próximo capitulo es "Codicia" de Near. **

**Asi que nos leemos. Por cierto, se agradecen reviews :3**

**Haineko**


	3. Greed

**Ay, me han castigado sin ordenador D: (Y yo aqui, que paradoja :D)**

**¡Al fin un poco de MelloNear! Aunque 'tá' raro ._. **

**Disclaimer: Nu, no son míos.**

* * *

"**Siete Pecados Capitales en la Wammy's House.**

**Codicia**

_Near__._

Near no era nada "codicioso" como solían tildarle los niños del orfanato. No. Near simplemente disfrutaba reflexionando junto a su juguete modelo XC-30 de última generación. ¿No era aquello normal? Demonios, ¡que era un niño!

Pero… le molestaba muchísimo que le quitaran sus cosas. ¡Ay del que se atreviera a arrebatarle una pieza de lego! Al día siguiente era el comprador de media docena de "sets" de piezas más, en ofrenda.

Ah, claro, al que le perdía algo, más de lo mismo.

Ser _el_ consentido de la Wammy's House tenía sus ventajas, al fin y al cabo.

…

Pero también ocurría, que él era el poseedor de un "algo" que no se podía reponer. –aún, la ciencia está avanzando para ello.

Por eso, aquella calurosa tarde de Julio, vio innecesario el hecho de que Matt estuviera colgado del brazo de Mello todo el puñetero día. Llegando la cosa al límite cuando le olisqueó el pelo. –No había escuchado que lo hacía a raíz de una broma. ¡Pero aún asi!- Por lo que sorprendiendo tanto a Matt como a Mello, se acercó con prisa al último.

"Buenos días, Matt…" Saludó educadamente. Luego se giró al nórdico y de puntillas, le dio un escueto beso en los labios, y le echó los brazos al cuello.

Tras eso, y sin apartar el abrazo de Mello, le dedicó al pelirrojo una fría, gélida incluso, mirada.

"Eeh… si, bueno… yo me iba ya… Linda me llamó para jugar antes… y… bueno, hasta luego, chicos."

Matt se marchó mirando hacía atrás un par de veces. Topándose siempre con la mirada del crío.

Mello bufó.

"¿Por qué lo echaste?"

El menor solo pudo apartarse de su lado y comenzar a enredar un mechón de pelo con su dedo índice.

Colocó una sonrisa ladeada en su rostro ante la perspectiva de un Near celoso, y le tendió una mano.

"Eso lo llamaría codicia, Near"

Este estrechó la mano de Mello entre la suya, y se encaminaron al jardín.

¿Qué codicia ni que niño muerto?

No le gustaba que le quitaran lo que era suyo.

Y la atención de Mello era _TODA SUYA_.

* * *

**¡Pues claro que sí, Near, defiende lo que es tuyo! ¡Ò__Ó! **

**Ni idea de cual escribir ahora :3**

**Ya veré, ya veré.**

**Haineko  
**


	4. Envy

**Este no me gusta mucho, no hay ni parejas, vaya T_T Que cortito y tonto me salió T__T

* * *

**

"**Siete Pecados Capitales en la Wammy's House.**

**Envidia**

_L Lawliet._

L nota, como, inexplicablemente, todos sienten ese sentimiento conocido como envidia hacia él.

Por su gran inteligencia, por su singularidad, por su superior estatus… ¡Razones de lo más banales!

Si al menos fuera por ser el consumidor de más de ciento treinta y cuatro fresitas al día, pues lo entendería, pues claro.

Él no comprende muy bien ese sentimiento. Bueno. Él no comprende demasiado bien los sentimientos en general.

Pero a sus inquietos catorce años, si que nota los golpes fortuitos, los insultos, las miradas de odio.

Los menores a él le siente repulsión, recelo o miedo. O todo a la vez.

Los mayores, tienen la única diferencia de que esconden sus sentimientos con máscaras de buenos modales y la más fingida educación, como pasa con todos ellos.

L piensa que el mundo es frío y calculador.

Un día no muy distinto a otro cualquiera, mientras lee el periódico para llevarse "la sorpresa" de haber dado con la solución de un complejo misterio, observa un apartado pequeño, casi al final del noticiario.

"El mejor Alumno de todo Japón, junto al Mejor comisario de todo Japón, su padre. Light Yagami posa junto con su familia en su nada extravagante casa, sonriente tras haber obtenido sus resultados…"

L observa con mucha atención la fotografía en blanco y negro.

Es un chico que físicamente representaba justo lo contrario a él. Daba hasta buena impresión y todo.

Sonreía, mientras su padre colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. Su hermana pequeña le cogía la mano, y la madre colocaba sus manos en la cabeza de la pequeña.

Una bonita estampa familiar.

L ya ha visto muchas de esas. ¿Por qué esta vez siente una punzada en su estómago?

¿Es por la mirada de ese niño? ¿Es por el cariño que profesa la gente de su entorno?

¿Es esto la sombra de la envidia?

* * *

**Siguiente: Soberbia.  
¿De quien si no de Mello? **

**Haineko. **


	5. Pride

**Admito mi error. Siento la tardanza... yo... **

**Tenía una flojera que no podía con ella. (MAAAAAAAAATT *_*) **

**Y bueno :D **

**Aqui el fic, Soberbiacita :D De Mello, obviously. **

**Disclaimer: No son míos. No... no... :D **

* * *

"**Siete Pecados Capitales en la Wammy's House."**

**Soberbia**

Mello.

No voy a repetir lo que repito siempre. Eso ya lo sabes muy bien.

Sabes perfectamente que yo soy el mejor. Que Near, no cuentas por no contar como humano. Que te maldigo, que te odio. Pero que no hace falta, pues soy mil o dos mil veces mejor que tú, niño de algodón.

No tengo que repetirte quien será el sucesor de L. Sabes que lo seré yo. Mi admirado L…

Lograré superarle. Lograré vengarle. Lograré darte una patada, Near, en la entrepierna para más exactitud. Near… Por dios, maldito Near. Como te odio.

Te crees que puede superarme. Por eso es tu indiferencia. ¡EXISTO, ¿SABES? Y te doy mil vueltas, imbécil.

¿No puedes aprender, maldita oveja blanca, de Matt, tan lista como te consideras?

Matt sabe estar en su sitio, es una persona lista, flojo como él solo, pero sabe perfectamente donde está su lugar, maldita sea, Near.

Tu solito te buscas los golpes que te llevas.

Esa es otra. A la mierda tu fuerza física. De eso no tienes nada, y la obviedad puede contigo. Bueno, la obviedad y hasta Linda pueden contigo.

Niño repelente. ¿Por qué?

Porque crees tener lo que no tienes. Lo que yo tengo. Me envidias. Lo sé, lo sé. Por eso no me diriges la palabra cuando nos sentamos juntos en el comedor, o en clase, o en el recreo. No me miras cuando te pateo. En el sentido literal. No me miras cuando "jugamos" (Por denominarlo de alguna manera) al ajedrez. No me miras ni cuando te defiendo de otros niños (Únicamente YO te puedo pegar). Joder, no me miras ni cuando clamo tu nombre. ¿Verdad? ¿Eso es que me envidias Near? ¿Me envidias por mi insuperable físico, por mis amigos y… bueno… por mi inteligencia?... ¿Eh?

Bah, déjalo. No contestes.

Pues eso, Near. Has de comprender que he de ganarte en todo. No por nada, si no porque simplemente puedo. Y sería una pena desperdiciar mi talento. Te animo a quedar segundo. A Matt no creo que le importe ser tercero.

Tienes que empezar a comprender tu lugar en la Wammy's House, "Nearcito." ¿Eh?  
Y eso. Que no te admiro. Me admiras tú. Que no te necesito. Me necesitas tú.  
Que no me vales para nada. Te valgo yo. Que no me gustas. Te gusto yo.

Que no te quiero. Me quieres tú.

* * *

**Wuuu~~ **

**Pos claro, Near, Pos claro hijo. **

**Pido perdon y esas cosas monas :D **

**Haineko. **

**Siguiente Maybe Lujuria, Maybe not :D **

**Haineko**


	6. Lust

**Guau. Desde 2010 que no actualizaba, cuando sólo le quedan dos capitulillos de nada. Más vale tarde que nunca, y como el yaoi nunca sobra~ Pos Pa'lante. **

**En fin, a ver si os gusta y todas esas cositas monas :3 (****L)**

* * *

"**Siete Pecados Capitales en la Wammy's House."**

**Lujuria. **

_Near._

Mello casi escupía la sopa de su cena de la impresión. El coche del videojuego de Matt se estrelló contra un bidón y perdió la partida, ya que por unos eternos minutos, fijó su mirada en el pequeño e _inocente_ chico que tenían delante.

-¿Perdón? -Titubeó el pelirrojo.

-Oh, ¿Tienes últimamente problemas de compresión? Será por el exceso de videojuegos... -Diagnosticó Near, enredando sistemáticamente un mechón de cabello albino en su anular.- En fin, repetiré la pregunta... ¿Cuál es el fin de una relación sexual entre tres hombres?

Sonó tan terriblemente mal en las cabezas de los mayores como la primera vez.

-Near... -Comenzó el nórdico mientras le dedicaba una mirada de inseguridad a Matt.- ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-Oh, es mera curiosidad. Uno de los muchachos de clase me ofreció unirme a ellos esta noche, aunque al no tener conocimientos me neg...

-Veinte dolares a que era ese salido de Adam. -Dijo Matt, agrupando sus nervios en forma de sonrisa ladeada.

-¿Ahora es un salido? -Preguntó Mello, con las cejas alzadas, inquisitivas. -Porque hasta hace un par de meses él y tú...

-¡NO ESTAMOS RESPONDIENDO A NEAR, CÉNTRATE! -Interrumpió, molesto con el calor que sentía concentrado en las mejillas. -Mira, Near, escúchame. Obviamente, al no tener fines reproductivos, no es más que un entretenimiento. El sexo es divertido. La lujuria es un regalo divino, digan lo que digan.

-No le digas eso al niño, que con lo rarito que es luego podría salirnos ninfómano y nos echarían las culpas a nosotros. -Regañó el rubio.

-¿Near? ¡Si hasta un frigorífico tendría más deseos sexuales que él! -Se defendió el mayor.

-Eso no es del todo...-Comenzó Near a protestar.

-Si no ha querido tener ningún tipo de lío contigo es simplemente porque tienes el sex-appeal de un macetero, tarado. -Gruñó Mello elevando la voz.- No le tildes de asexual tan pronto, porque si yo quisiera...

-¿Sabéis? Me está entrando curiosidad por el sexo... -Siguió el albino en un tono asemejado a un susurro.

-¡Ése maldito ego tuyo fue la razón por la que lo nuestro no pasó a mayores hace una semana!

-Sí, definitivamente creo que voy a ir a unirme a Adam y los chicos esta noche...-Sopesó.

-¿Eso? ¿O que te viste incapaz, eh, Matt-más-de-uno-al-día-es-demasiado?

-Muchas gracias chicos, ya nos vemos mañana. -Se despidió vagamente, echando a andar hacía los dormitorios.

-¿Quieres te demuestre que no solo puedo contigo sino con otro más?

-Já. A ver si es verdad. -Sonrió socarrón.- Tú, Near y yo a las doce en nuestro dormitorio. ¿Que te parece?

Ambos se miraron intensamente unos segundos. Luego Matt echó una mirada a su alrededor.

-Mierda. Pues me parece que tenemos que alcanzar a Near antes de que se nos adelanten esos enfermos de clase. -Concluyó, molesto.

Mello rió y él le miró desconcertado.

-Vamos, Matt... Cómo si ellos fuesen capaces de enseñarle el verdadero significado de la lujuria.

* * *

**Que poco sexual me ha quedado la lujuria. Echadle imaginación yaoística y pensad en la noche que van a pasar esos tres, es lo más bonito.  
Un día os dedicaré un Rating M de NearxMelloxMatt. **

**Oh, promesas, promesas, promesas. **

**Reviewead, va :3**

**Haineko.**


End file.
